


Месть леди

by Aucella



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История того, почему Джагара решила мстить роду Дарсия.<br/>Поскольку в каноне о Дарсии Втором не известно совершенно ничего, кроме того, что он всё-таки существовал (раз уж есть Дарсия Первый и Дарсия Третий), его можно легко считать ОМП.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть леди

Дом был слишком темным, внушительным и мрачным. Снаружи, в саду, царило лето, а в этом склепе время будто застыло навсегда.  
– Прошу вас, госпожа, – невысокая девушка с косами-улитками – что за идиотская прическа! – открыла дверь в гостиную с огромным французским окном, полускрытым тяжелыми темными шторами, поклонилась и исчезла. Прислуга здесь была вышколена, ничего не скажешь. Джагара вошла, постояла, не зная, что делать дальше, и упала на диван. Всё пошло не так, как надо.  
С самого утра она выбирала наряд, украшения, даже бельё выбирала, тогда как Хамона не то чтобы совсем не готовилась к поездке, а просто надела, что попалось под руку, и расчесала волосы. Когда Джагара напросилась в гости в поместье Дарсия, она подумала, что жених Хамоны будет обязан, как хозяин, уделять внимание не только невесте, но и её сестре. Джагара представляла, как будет непринужденно идти, положив на его локоть ухоженные пальцы. Она умеет ходить в такт с мужчинами, а Хамона будет цепляться за жениха с другой стороны и сбиваться с шага. Джагара может делать небрежные, ироничные, но необыкновенно тонкие и умные замечания, и Дарсия Третий будет всё чаще отворачиваться от невесты и с изумлением наклоняться, чтобы расслышать, что скажет другая гостья. Джагара даже локоны научилась поправлять так, чтобы это выглядело как призыв, и этот юноша не сможет удержаться и будет, не отрываясь, смотреть на её плечи и грудь. Платье, косметика, фигура, прическа – всё было идеальным.   
Только усилия и ухищрения оказались напрасными. С самого начала Дарсия Третий не обращал на Джагару никакого внимания. Для него существовала только Хамона, а у и неё волосы спутались, и платье помялось, и лепечет она что-то там по-детски наивное. Джагара плелась по саду позади парочки, увлеченной друг другом. На вопросы Джагары о доме и поместье они реагировали не сразу, словно приходя в себя и удивляясь: неужели эта надоедливая девица ещё тут?  
Джагара всхлипнула и со злости запустила диванной подушкой в окно. Какое унижение! Хуже всего было то, что Дарсия Третий действительно нравился Джагаре. Если бы это был кто-то другой, она бы и бровью не повела: подумаешь, вон сколько мужчин ждет её внимания. Но предпочесть ей, Джагаре, сестрицу-распустёху – нет, это невыносимо! Слезы подступали к глазам, но плакать было глупо. Джагара стукнула кулаком по дивану, приподнялась на локте и огляделась: что бы еще швырнуть, чтобы отвести душу? За окном, на широкой террасе, мелькнула тень.  
Кто-то посмел подсматривать! Девушка вскочила, подбежала к французскому окну и дернула за ручку стеклянной створки. На террасе никого не было, солнце светило ярко, ветерок качал ветви деревьев. Тишина, жара. Джагара подумала, что ей показалось, и была уже готова шагнуть назад и закрыть окно, но заметила краем глаза у стены странную женщину. Волосы незнакомки были грязно-розового цвета, кожа – зеленоватой, руки напоминали высохшие ветви. Одета была она в какое-то подобие лабораторного комбинезона с отверстиями на внутренних сгибах локтей и посреди груди. Чтобы подключать медицинские приборы, догадалась Джагара. Лицо женщины избороздили морщины, глаза запали. Странные это были глаза: без белков, пурпурного цвета. Незнакомка как будто не видела Джагару. Пошатываясь, странная женщина побрела по ступенькам террасы вниз, а затем скрылась за выступом здания. Джагара бросилась за ней.  
За углом оказалась незаметная дверь, почти сливающаяся со стеной дома. Она была не заперта, только прикрыта. За дверью ступеньки вели вниз, в темноту, но Джагара колебалась лишь мгновение – всем было известно, что у рода Дарсия есть множество тайн, а фамильные секреты аристократов стоят подороже внимания наследника семьи. Прямой темный коридор шел под зданием, и через несколько десятков метров девушка увидела слабо освещенные ступени. Поднявшись, она оказалась в странной комнате: в одной её части находилось лабораторное оборудование, был виден выход в оранжерею. Наверное, там и скрылась эта странная женщина. Другая половина помещения была чем-то вроде кабинета и зоны отдыха. Одну стену почти целиком закрывали темные видеопанели. Джагара подошла поближе, осмотрелась, нашла пульт управления и попробовала включить экраны. Ничего не вышло. Должно быть, тут нужен пароль, а то и генетический код. Основатель рода Дарсия долго изучал генетику, а технологий, как говорят, у него было больше, чем у других семейств. Даже обрывки его знаний могут стоить целого города в Совете Аристократов. Джагара прошлась по лаборатории, наморщив лоб, уперлась руками в широкий стол. Не похоже, что здесь ведутся активные исследования: все приборы аккуратно убраны в шкафы, склянки запечатаны, пробирки за стеклом. Хотя пыли нет, видно, слуги убирают. Рядом с пустым штативом лежала книга в темном переплете. Девушка присела на край стола, взяла томик, полистала. Легенды, мифология, в общем – ерунда.  
– Барышня? – насмешливый голос прозвучал откуда-то со стороны оранжереи. Джагара подняла голову. К ней шел мужчина, на вид лет сорока, несомненно, принадлежащий к роду Дарсия: такие же острые черты лица, темные волосы, собранные в хвост, худощавость. Джагара подумала, что лет через десять-пятнадцать Дарсия Третий станет если не точной копией этого человека, то его слегка искаженным отражением. Должно быть, это Дарсия Второй, отец жениха Хамоны.  
– Кто вы? Что вы здесь делаете? – холодно спросил он, подойдя поближе, даже слишком близко.  
Джагара подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Сами собой сработали отточенные рефлексы: есть сила – подчиняй, нет силы – соблазняй. Она соскользнула со стола, незаметно прижав край платья, от чего подол поднялся, обнажая бедро выше колена, до края трусиков. Чуть-чуть опустила плечо, чтобы тонкая бретелька сползла вниз. Откинув локон, она медленно поправила шелковую ленту, задержала руку у края декольте и с удовольствием отметила, что глаза мужчины остановились на её груди.  
– Леди Джагара, сударь. Моя сестра гуляет по саду с вашим сыном, а я соскучилась в одиночестве, знаете ли.  
Немножко иронии, чуть-чуть флирта: надо провести пальцами по коже предплечья вверх, поймать прядь волос, призывно улыбнуться. Пусть думает, что может скрасить твоё одиночество.  
– Леди вы станете, когда – если – получите собственный город. А пока вынюхиваете в чужих домах?  
– Я не вынюхиваю! – тут нужна обида. – Ваша служанка, такая с розовыми волосами, толкнула меня на террасе и убежала. Я пошла за ней, чтобы разобраться, нельзя же терпеть грубость слуг.  
– С розовыми волосами? – в голосе мужчины мелькнула нотка беспокойства. – В любом случае, её наказание – не ваше дело.  
А он не прост, подумала Джагара. Во всяком случае, легко не будет.  
– Но мне было так скучно сидеть в гостиной, – она повела плечами и тряхнула головой, откидывая волосы назад. – А здесь у вас настоящая алхимическая лаборатория? О роде Дарсия ходит столько сплетен, что поневоле захочешь узнать, что из них правда, а что – нет. Тем более, что моя сестра…  
Джагара оборвала фразу, лукаво посматривая на хозяина поместья. Он усмехнулся, шагнул к ней, протянул руку и приподнял ее подбородок.  
– Ваша сестра прогуливается с моим сыном, а вы не прочь подцепить отца?  
Это прозвучало намеренным оскорблением. Но показывать гнев было нельзя – такого шанса может больше не представиться. Джагара положила свои пальцы на его запястье, улыбнулась, подалась вперед.  
– А если я считаю, что отец интереснее сына?  
– И заодно рассчитываете получить информацию?  
– Информация… Что ж, а я могу её получить?   
– В мире всё имеет свою цену, барышня.  
– Если сведения того стоят, почему бы и нет?  
– Расплачиваться хотите натурой?  
Он не дал Джагаре ответить: развернув её спиной к себе, прижал к краю стола. Застежка тонкого платья – как тщательно она выбирала ткань и оттенок! – распалась сама собой, лиф пополз вниз, бретельки задевали локти. Крючки бюста он расстегнул почти не задержавшись, его пальцы обхватили обнаженные груди, погладили, зажали соски. Ну вот, подумала Джагара, теперь надо немножко подождать, все мужчины одинаковы. Что они в этом находят? Считается, что секс – какое-то неземное удовольствие, но на деле он сводится к паре поцелуев, быстрому сдиранию одежды и нескольким минутам терпения.  
Он снова обвел пальцами соски, слегка сжал. Провел губами по шее, откинул рукой её волосы на сторону, пальцы двинулись по спине вниз, к краю застежки. Другая рука продолжала сжимать грудь Джагары. Она запрокинула голову. Тихо рассмеявшись, он поймал губами её губы. Слегка отстранился и одним движением поднял подол. Его рука поднялась по бедру вверх, погладила ягодицы и скользнула под край трусиков, затем провела по животу и опять опустилась ниже, оттягивая кружева и шелк. Джагара попыталась развернуться, но хозяин ей этого не позволил, теснее прижал к столу всем телом. Пальцы мужчины спустились еще ниже. Трусики мешали. Дарсия Второй потянул ткань, дернул, тонкое кружево треснуло и узенькая тряпочка скользнула вниз, к коленям и дальше, повисла на лодыжках. Джагара переступила через неё, отбрасывая в сторону. Хозяин подтолкнул девушку, заставив наклониться вперед, и коленом раздвинул бедра. Прижался, чтобы Джагара почувствовала его готовность. Рука мужчины теперь свободно распоряжалась у неё между ног. Пальцы погладили, обежали её, проникая, пощипывая, лаская. Неожиданно для себя Джагара подумала, что в этом всё-таки есть нечто привлекательное. Низ живота напрягся, будто там образовался теплый комок, ей нравилось, когда мужчина проводил ладонью по её соскам, захотелось выгнуть спину, поддаться чужим рукам. Дыхание хозяина поместья обжигало шею. Палец Дарсии нащупал какую-то слишком чувствительную точку, провел, задержался на ней, слегка теребя. Джагара не выдержала и повела бедрами, стремясь поймать его движение. Ну же! Он прижимал ее всё настойчивей, сильнее, на грани боли и наслаждения, пальцы скользнули на секунду глубоко внутрь, она чувствовала, как становится влажнее и горячее. Ещё, ещё, ну пожалуйста! Джагара снова шевельнулась, разводя бёдра, чтобы рука любовника проникла в неё поглубже. Она даже забыла, что хотела узнать какой-то секрет.  
Дарсия Второй подтолкнул ее ещё чуть-чуть вперед, наклоняя. Джагара вцепилась в край стола и ждала. Еще одно движение руки, поглаживание, ласка, и мужчина вошел в неё сильным толчком, прижимая к столешнице. Кажется, она стонала, чувствуя его внутри, двигаясь в такт, подчиняясь, желая, чтобы он вошел резче, глубже, ещё, ещё раз. Теплая волна, поднявшаяся от низа живота, накатила, накрыла её с головой, а затем схлынула, оставив Джагару полулежащей животом на столе, в расстегнутом и скомканном платье, съехавшем до талии, с задранным подолом. Руки Дарсии Второго еще сжимали её бедра, но вот он вышел из неё и отстранился, даже не поцеловав напоследок.  
Но это было неважно. Всё кончилось, и к Джагаре вернулся разум. Она заплатила, теперь надо получить товар.  
– А ты неглупая и раскованная девица, – Дарсия Второй небрежно погладил ее по ягодицам, опуская легкую ткань вниз. Джагара оглядела себя: платье измято, бельё можно выбрасывать.  
– Не поможете? – она повернулась, подбирая бретельки.  
Хозяин поместья застегнул молнию одним движением, почти не касаясь её тела. Сделал шаг назад и отвернулся, собираясь уходить.  
– Эй, подождите! – Джагара окликнула Дарсию, не скрывая своего возмущения. – А как же информация? Разве я не рассчиталась с вами?  
– Можешь взять себе книгу, девочка. Если ты действительно умна, найдешь там многое. Если нет – ну что ж, ты заплатила, но воспользоваться товаром не смогла, а это уже не вина продавца.  
– Книгу? – Джагара огляделась. Томик в темной обложке упал вниз и теперь лежал на полу рядом с кружевными трусиками.   
– И, кстати, мне не нужны рваные тряпки в качестве сувенира.   
Джагара наклонилась, подбирая вещи. Лицо горело, слезы подступали к глазам. Какое унижение!  
– Захочешь узнать больше – платить придется больше, Джагара.  
Дарсия Второй смотрел на неё свысока, иронично улыбаясь. Она подняла на него глаза, еще не разогнувшись.  
– Больше?  
– Вижу, тебе понравилось. Это – пустяк, игра для начинающих, девочка. Если захочешь – вернешься, тогда посмотрим. Будешь делать всё, что я захочу. Останусь тобой доволен – получишь кое-что, рассердишь – накажу. А пока ты меня развлекла. Иметь на столе девицу из аристократического рода, да к тому же сестру невесты сына – это действительно забавно, знаешь ли.  
Он ушел, сполна насладившись её растерянностью и бессильным гневом. Еще бы, она сама позволила ему всё, решив, что Дарсия купился на девчоночьи уловки. Джагара всхлипнула, сжала в кулак трусики и взглянула на книгу в другой руке. Хорошо, что этого никто не видел. Больше я сюда не вернусь, думала Джагара, ни за что не вернусь, с меня довольно унижений.   
Она вышла из лаборатории, спустилась в темный коридор. Почти подойдя к наружной двери, застыла на месте, выронив комок из кружев и шелка. Нет, она не сбежит потихоньку, как побитая собака! Она вернется и вытрясет из Дарсии Второго столько, сколько сможет, а потом направит полученные знания против его рода. Этот заносчивый Лорд будет благодарить судьбу, если ему удастся вовремя умереть, потому что месть Джагары будет достойна истинной аристократки. Разве что жених Хамоны останется в живых, но только если склонится перед ней, Джагарой, а Леди она станет, дайте срок.   
Будущая властительница гордо распрямила спину, сдавила пальцами корешок книги и шагнула вперед, к ступенькам, ведущим из тени подвального коридора в сад.  
  
  
В огромной полутемной комнате, по традиции освещенной всего одной неяркой лампой в центре стола, на стенах двигались тени от масок, перьев и плащей. Совет Аристократов собрался, чтобы выслушать предложение Леди Джагары, но информация, которую она предоставила высокому собранию, заставила всех взволнованно переговариваться и качать головами.  
Мир распадается, его конец близок, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Что делать? Куда идти?  
Яркие губы Леди Джагары маняще улыбались, приоткрывая край зубов. Сейчас, когда она, как и все собравшиеся, была в маске, из-под шлема с забралом видны были только эти накрашенные темно-красной помадой губы. Лорд Оакам нервно сглотнул. Джагара не прятала свою суть хищницы под личиной, а, напротив, выставляла напоказ. Без шлема и доспехов эта Леди кажется обманчиво хрупкой и нежной. Такой, говорят, была её сестра, и многие мужчины поддаются этой иллюзии.  
Джагара отпила глоток вина из бокала, стоявшего перед ней, и слизнула языком капельку в углу рта. Она терпеливо ждала, пока Совет Аристократов переварит новость. Оакам, как завороженный, смотрел на неё. Да, он сделает, как она просила, он всё сделает. В памяти сама собой всплыла вчерашняя сцена: он лежит на кровати, опираясь на подушки, его руки привязаны за запястья к спинке шелковыми шарфами, а Джагара сидит у зеркала, поправляя косметику. Волосы, свободно падающие по спине, укутывают женщину как плащ. Вот она поворачивается к нему, и Оакам с трудом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Короткая черная комбинация из почти прозрачного материала, затканная редким цветочным узором, не скрывает совершенно ничего. Отчетливо видно, что кроме неё на Джагаре ничего нет, соски выделяются под тонкой тканью. Джагара поднимается со стула, и становится заметно, что край комбинации еле-еле прикрывает ягодицы. Женщина потягивается, ткань поднимается еще немного вверх, а затем Джагара берет в руки плетку и перебирает пальцами шелковые шнуры, поглядывая на лежащего Оакама. Встает над ним на колени, проводит ладошкой по животу и между ног. Плётка касается груди Оакама, он уже не может ждать, его тело сводит судорогой. Наконец-то женщина опускается на него, приподнимается и опускается вновь. У госпожи нежное и печальное лицо, а губы красные, и она ударит его, если он размажет помаду, а он непременно размажет… Оакам вздрогнул и оглянулся по сторонам. Одного воспоминания ему хватило, чтобы возбудиться. Нет, так дело не пойдёт, нельзя позволять какой-то девчонке выводить тебя из равновесия. Интересно, кого ещё Джагара навестила перед сегодняшним собранием?  
– Так значит, вы считаете, Леди Джагара, что выход всё-таки существует? – голос Председателя прозвучал откуда-то из глубины комнаты. Кстати, подумал Оакам, она убеждала Председателя собрать Совет тем же способом? Или играла другую роль? Например, покорной рабыни?  
– Да, Лорд Председатель, – губы Джагары изогнулись, – нам вполне по силам разработать технологию, открывающую переход в другой мир. Кое-что для этого у меня уже есть, ряда деталей не хватает. Однако, – тут она выдержала паузу, – недостающие артефакты находятся у рода Дарсия, а они отказываются делиться.  
По залу пробежал шепоток. Все Лорды и Леди знали, что Дарсия Первый был гениальным ученым, но слегка сумасшедшим, и исчез, оставив после себя только смутные слухи. Говорили, что он владел тайными знаниями и искал путь в рай. Теперь, в свете нынешних обстоятельств, оказалось, что о сумасшествии нет и речи. Однако Дарсия, которые, как поведала Джагара, прекрасно знали о близящейся катастрофе, но скрывали сведения от Совета Аристократов, несомненно, достойны наказания. К тому же, если как следует сопоставить информацию, вполне может статься, что бедствия, когда-то обрушившиеся на аристократов, – дело рук Дарсии Первого.  
– Леди Джагара, – в разговор вступила ещё одна аристократка, владевшая, как знал Оакам, городом на краю континента, – вы получили эти знания о конце света и рае от самих Дарсия, не так ли? Ваша семья заключила с ними союз, а теперь вы отказываетесь от него.  
Намек был ясен: обманула одних – обманет и других.  
– Леди Палома, – Джагара слегка повернулась в её сторону, – я не отрицаю того, что наши семьи были близки. Моя сестра была невестой наследника этого клана, но после того, как она заболела Недугом Рая, – Дарсия Третий до сих пор отказывается признать её мертвой и удерживает тело Хамоны в своем поместье – между нами не может быть и речи о союзе. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы Дарсия были лишены власти и принуждены Советом раскрыть свои тайны.  
– Не думаю, что они подчинятся, – кто-то, скрытый в тени, хихикнул.  
– Неужели власть Совета так мало значит?  
– Они устроят бунт и мы не получим ничего.  
– Аппетиты Леди Джагары слишком велики!  
– Но вы же не хотите оказаться посреди катастрофы?  
– Всё равно нужно что-то делать.  
– Но почему она? У нас тоже есть ресурсы…  
Лорд Председатель, призывая к тишине, поднял руку:  
– Итак, я выношу решение. Род Дарсия должен быть наказан, все данные, которые хранятся в их поместье, следует передать в руки Леди Джагаре для разработки технологии перехода. Остается вопрос о том, откуда взять войска для усмирения этого клана.  
На мгновение в зале воцарилось молчание. Рисковать своими солдатами никто из аристократов не хотел: отдать армию Джагаре – значит ослабить себя и предоставить удобный шанс соседям. Оакам сглотнул и небрежным жестом вскинул ладонь.  
– Что ж, если никто больше не возьмется, я могу поддержать эту авантюру.  
Губы Джагары приоткрылись, зубки в проёме из красной помады сверкнули. Но Оакам добавил:   
– Не бесплатно, разумеется. Половина артефактов рода Дарсия – моя.  
– Лорд Оакам, для проекта перехода может потребоваться каждая мелочь, – прошипела Джагара.  
– Мне незачем воевать с соседом, – пожал плечами Оакам. – Не хотите – как хотите.  
– Услуги Лорда Оакама должны быть оплачены, – кивнул Председатель, – однако если окажется, что какой-то артефакт необходим для разработок Леди Джагары, ей следует предоставить союзнику нечто равноценное в виде компенсации. Решено.  
Он поднялся, вслед за ним встали все присутствующие. Оакам двинулся от стола, довольный собой: он не дал этой женщине обвести себя вокруг пальца, хотя у неё почти получилось. Почти.   
Джагара, безусловно, хороша собой и умеет многое в постели, но играть в игры Лордов ей рановато. Оакам усмехнулся под маской: он получил вчера от неё всё, что хотел, за обещание, которое сдержит лишь наполовину. Поставить секс в качестве условия союза – это была удачная мысль. Теперь, когда эта самоуверенная Леди решит потребовать что-нибудь, он напомнит об обязательствах, и ей придется снова расплачиваться теми активами, что между ног. Это должно поумерить гордость девчонки.   
А пока обязательно надо узнать, что там есть у этих Дарсия, и как это можно использовать. Может статься, Оакам получит больше, чем думает. Научная лаборатория – вот что ему необходимо.  
– Лорд Оакам! – его локоть больно сжала рука в перчатке, обшитой железом.  
Джагара. Оакам остановился и демонстративно смерил её взглядом с головы до ног.  
– Думаю, Лорд Оакам, нам не мешает кое-что обсудить, – темно-красные губы улыбались. Джагара наклонилась к его уху и прошептала:  
– Считаете себя самым хитрым? На всякий случай, если задумаете ещё какую-нибудь выходку: у меня есть записи наших милых шалостей. Эта ханжа – Леди Палома – с удовольствием их посмотрит. И Лорд Председатель, чтоб вы знали, не одобряет кое-каких развлечений. Репутация – хрупкая вещь, дорогой Оакам. А еще, – она понизила голос до предела слышимости, – у меня есть все планы ваших оборонных укреплений, расположения орудий, входов и выходов. Я раздавлю вас, Оакам, если вы сделаете глупость и выступите против меня. К тому же, я думаю, что вы будете очень скучать по той игре, которую я вам показала, любезный Лорд!  
Она отпустила его локоть, рассмеялась и растворилась в тени. Оакам застыл на месте, боясь оглянуться. Пожалуй, он подумает, прежде чем связаться с этой стервой еще раз. Где она такому научилась? Или похоть и властолюбие сидят в ней от рождения? Несколько лет назад, когда она только получила свои владения, ходили слухи, что Джагара купила город у Совета за технологию, которую откопала неизвестно где. Уж не у рода ли Дарсия девица выманила данные? Похоже на то. Дарсия Второй не был столь гениален, как его отец, но политиком он был отменным. Убрать слишком честолюбивую сестру невестки подальше – на это его влияния хватило бы. Оакам покачал головой: да, этот человек был умён, ничего не скажешь.   
  
  
В саду, как и тогда, в юности, бессчетное количество дней и ночей назад, царило лето. Тишина, жара. Однако Джагаре, идущей по дорожке к озеру, казалось, что на всем лежит какая-то тень. Тень увядания? Болезни? Джагара знала, что где-то там, в темном и мрачном доме клана Дарсия, лежит Хамона, точная копия живой сестры-близнеца. Она дышит, её сердце бьется, но разум пуст, и душу, увы, не вернуть.   
Джагара остановилась, глядя на силуэт дома, полускрытый деревьями. Сколько раз она мечтала, чтобы Хамона исчезла? Тогда она наверняка бы сумела занять место сестры в сердце Дарсии и уговорила бы его сделать что-нибудь с отцом. Они с любимым жили бы тут, вместе, наслаждаясь друг другом. Когда она поняла, что не просто увлечена, а любит? Трудно сказать. Он ведь немножко не от мира сего, наивный, совсем не думает о политике – полная противоположность Дарсии Второго. Джагара добыла бы для него власть, влияние в Совете, богатство. Всё, что захочет, хоть рай, только бы он ответил «да». Но мечты оставались лишь мечтами: Дарсия Третий любил Хамону, и Джагара всё ждала, ждала, ждала подходящего момента. А потом оказалось, что с мертвой сестрой сражаться гораздо труднее, чем с живой.  
Сколько раз Джагара задавала себе вопрос, догадывается ли Дарсия Второй о её подлинных чувствах? Казалось, он знал всё и мог читать Джагару как открытую книгу. Каждый раз, когда она бросала Лорду Дарсии вызов, попытка заканчивалась поражением. Джагара интриговала, пускала слухи, пыталась заключать союзы, но все её планы неизменно оказывались расстроены, а спустя некоторое время она получала записку с приказом явиться в поместье в том же старом платье, но «без лишнего тряпья на заднице и сиськах». Грубость выражений была таким же наказанием, как и лабораторный стол. Джагара иногда думала, что следы её ладоней останутся на каменном покрытии навечно. Животом на столе, с голой грудью и задранным подолом, раздвинув ноги, ей надо было ждать, когда Лорд Дарсия закончит с иронией объяснять, в чем она ошиблась. Потом, как он всегда говорил, если захочет – возьмет ее. Потом, вдоволь посмеявшись над самонадеянностью ученицы, он заставлял Джагару стонать, подчиняясь и ловя каждое прикосновение умелых пальцев. Снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не удастся его обойти. В этом было стыдно признаваться самой себе, но Джагара всякий раз получала удовольствие, смешанное с унижением, и не однажды пыталась понять, почему она просто не перестанет возвращаться?  
Однако он не наказывал ее незаслуженно. Дарсия Второй учил её не только постельным играм, но и политическим, а в качестве награды за успехи позволял подбирать крохи знаний, и они того стоили. Случалось, Джагара выигрывала – у других, но мастера превзойти так и не смогла, только добавляла в свой список еще один повод для мести. Даже его смерть стала унижением – он всё-таки сумел ускользнуть.   
Странно, она так близка к своей цели, судьба убрала все препятствия с её пути, зачем она вспоминает всё это? Джагара встряхнула головой, расстегнула шлем, позволив гриве волос рассыпаться по доспеху и зашагала к озеру, у которого она уже заметила высокую фигуру в темно-синем.  
– Зачем ты пришла? – спокойный голос Дарсии Третьего остановил её за несколько шагов до края воды, где он стоял.  
– Хотела повидаться.  
Он молчал. После затянувшейся паузы Джагара добавила:  
– Совет принял решение. Я же предупреждала. Подумай, у тебя есть ещё шанс. Если ты передашь мне артефакты твоего деда, я попробую…  
– Нет.  
– Но почему? Мы можем вместе…  
– Нет, – он снова оборвал Джагару. – «Мы» не можем. «Нас» не существует. Меня не волнуют твои цели. Мне нужно вернуть Хамону – это всё, что я хочу.  
– Посмотри на меня, – сказала она срывающимся голосом. – Пожалуйста.  
Он обернулся. Когда-то Джагара предполагала, что Дарсия Третий со временем станет точной копией отца. Теперь он был невероятно на него похож, и, если бы не черная повязка, скрывающая волчий глаз, Джагара бы решила, что перед ней стоит Дарсия Второй. Но выражение лица этого мужчины было немного другим: не такое холодно-отстраненное и ироничное. Его глаз горел решимостью вернуть свой рай.  
«Любовь моя, пожалуйста, прошу, умоляю, подумай, я всё сделаю, только согласись, это для твоего блага», – она перебирала в уме десятки фраз. Ну что же ещё сказать? Как убедить?  
– У тебя лицо Хамоны, – медленно произнёс Дарсия Третий. – Как жаль.  
– Жаль? – Джагара удивленно моргнула. Он что, только заметил? Может быть, да нет, точно, он же никогда не смотрел на неё как следует, а теперь увидел. Неужели?  
– Я знаю кое-что про тебя, Джагара. Я знаю, что ты заплатила за свой город знаниями, полученными от отца. Я знаю, что это ты предложила Совету уничтожить клан Дарсия. Я знаю, что ты навещала Оакама и уговорила его дать тебе армию, чтобы захватить наши владения. Теперь ты приходишь ко мне и предлагаешь союз? Я не буду его заключать. Не с тобой. Ты – полная противоположность твоей сестры, хоть и похожа на неё, как отражение в зеркале. Уходи, я не хочу видеть её лицо.  
Джагара замерла с открытым ртом. Откуда он узнал? Он, такой наивный и не от мира сего? Неужели она ошибалась?  
– Видишь, Джагара, не всё имеет свою цену, – уголок рта у него дернулся. – Я не продамся ни за право спать с тобой, ни за право называться Лордом. Уходи.  
Дарсия Третий развернулся и пошел прочь. Край его одежды скользнул по доспеху, но он, кажется, этого не заметил.  
Джагара стояла, глядя на озеро мутящимися от слёз глазами. Через несколько минут она бессильно упала на колени. Нет, она не простит унижения и не уйдет отсюда, как побитая собака! Она вернется с войсками Оакама, она разнесет здесь всё по кирпичику, она уничтожит род Дарсия. И если этому дураку удастся вовремя умереть, он будет благодарить судьбу, потому что месть Джагары… Вот только есть ли в мести смысл?   
А как же, ответила Джагара сама себе. Месть заставит тебя жить, Леди.


End file.
